Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Federal Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Members of the Congress are elected. Mid-term elections can be held to fill seats. The next elections will occur in December 2011 and January 2012. Federal and Mid-term Elections (upcoming) MOTC Candidates, 2012 All Lovian citizens have the right to run for Member of the Congress. Elected citizens will gain a variable amount of seats in Congress depending on the amount of votes cast for them. The Prime Minister is not elected in the Federal Elections, unlike elections in early 2011 and before. Candidacies will begin and end on December 10th and December 31st respectively. Candidacies How to fill it out: *Name - small party logo and party abbriviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use (~~~~~) for just date stamp **Primary residence: (such as Noble City, SY) **User name: (the name used to sign in) These candidates run in the Federal Elections, 2012: CLOSED *William Krosby - LDP; progressive centrist **14:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) **Pines, Newhaven, Kings **User:TimeMaster *Christopher Costello - ; progressive liberal conservative **16:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: New Town, Noble City, SY **User:Pikapi *Oos Wes Ilava - ; conservative Christian **18:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Ooswesthoesbes *James Torres - ; center left **16:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: New Town, Noble City, SY **User:Granero *Justin Abrahams - Labour Party; social-democrat **15:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Horton11 *Marcus Villanova - Labour Party; Socialist **21:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: Noble City, Sylvania **User:Crystalbeastdeck09 *Lukas Hoffmann - CNP; populist libertarian **22:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: The Mall, Noble City, SY **User:Kunarian *Pierlot McCrooke - CPL.nm; socialist **12:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) **Train Village, SY **User:Pierlot *Ygo August Donia - ; Communist-Nazi-Christian-Capitalist-Fisherman **22:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) **Donia Castle, Emerald Highlands, Sylvania **User:The Master's Voice *Semyon Breyev - independent. Pragmatist, modern liberal. **19:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) **Novosevensk, Seven **User:Semyon *Bill An - ; Positive Lovia (Mostly Centrist) **00:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: Mandarin Village, Noble City **User:Jeffwang16 *Matthew McComb - ; Positive Lovia **02:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) **New Town, Noble City **User:Therider *Ben Opať - ; Moderate Centrist **09:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) **12 Vlackstreet, Hurbanova **User:Benopat *Jhon Lewis - Labour Party; social-democrat **17:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) **Canada Manor, King's Gardens, Noble City **User:Wabba The I Voting OPEN until January 21st Only citizens can vote. Each citizen can cast three votes, a Major Vote (3 points), a Minor Vote (2 points) and a Support Vote (1 point). Votes may be cast for any candidate, even oneself. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Voting will begin and end on January 1st and January 21st respectively. Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) Please do not mess up the page layout. Your vote must be cast correctly and without obstructing other citizens. *Name - Party Name and Logo; Ideology **Votes *William Krosby - LDP; progressive centrist ** --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Kunarian 17:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ** Pierlot McCrooke 22:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC). Because his will for ambition in Lovia ** Granero 00:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) *Christopher Costello - ; progressive liberal conservative ** -- 04:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' *Oos Wes Ilava - ; conservative Christian ** - The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** You know the place. Lovia needs a conservative vote in Congress to back off crazy extremist proposals. 06:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ** ---Sunkist- 07:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ** -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ** - Kunarian 17:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ** --Bart K 15:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ** --Semyon 16:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ** because I trust Dimitri Aesopos 15:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ** - Ben (talk) 11:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ** MartijnM 10:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *James Torres - ; center left ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) *Justin Abrahams - Labour Party; social-democrat ** Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** Granero 00:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Go Labour! :p 14:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ** 06:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ** - Wabba The I (Jhon Lewis) 17:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** . Because his ability to set up a good communal atmosphere Pierlot McCrooke 22:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** - Hans of Greenland 17:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ** HORTON11: • 21:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Marcus Villanova - Labour Party; Socialist ** Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** Not because you're the best politician, but because you are admirably honest in what you say and do. 06:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Lovia's hope for a progressive future. 14:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ** --American Eagle 08:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** - Wabba The I (Jhon Lewis) 17:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** - HORTON11: • 20:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** --Bart K 15:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ** because I trust Dimitri Aesopos 15:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ** - Hans of Greenland 17:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *Lukas Hoffmann - CNP; populist libertarian ** - Kunarian 21:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ** --Semyon 16:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ** MartijnM 10:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Pierlot McCrooke - CPL.nm; socialist ** I admire your courage, but I feel the CPL played its role. 14:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ** - Pierlot McCrooke 22:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** just to see what you're up to. Aesopos 15:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) *Ygo August Donia - ; Communist-Nazi-Christian-Capitalist-Fisherman ** -- 22:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ** --Semyon 16:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ** --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *Semyon Breyev - independent. Pragmatist, modern liberal. ** - The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** ---Sunkist- 21:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ** - Ben (talk) 11:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ** --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *Bill An - ; Positive Lovia (Mostly Centrist) ** -- 04:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' *Matthew McComb - ; Positive Lovia ** ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' ** - The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ben Opať - ; Moderate Centrist ** --Bart K 15:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ** - Ben (talk) 11:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ** --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ** MartijnM 10:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Jhon Lewis - Labour Party; social-democrat ** - Wabba The I (Jhon Lewis) 17:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** - HORTON11: • 20:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ** - Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ** - Hans of Greenland 17:10, January, 17, 2012 (UTC) After Elections * January 21st - End of voting session. * January 22nd - January 31st - Coalitions are made (you can list your coalitions here). Add your congresspeople and party leaders to the National Congressperson Order. * February 1st - Inauguration Day. * February 1st - February 9th - Approval of Prime Minister and the Federal Secretaries. Election of the Speaker of the Congress. * February 10th and beyond - Normal Congressional activities. * No later than July 10th - Optional: Beginning of Second 2012 elections. See also * Constitution * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress